herofandomcom-20200223-history
Cormack
Major Cormack (b. 2024-2061) is a hero from Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. He is the ally of Jack Mitchell and his best friend, Will Irons. He was portrayed by Russell Richardson, who also portrayed Howard in Call of Duty: WWII, and Jefferson Davis in Marvel's Spider-Man. History Advanced Warfare Cormack was born in 2024 in the United States, but not much is known about his youth or family. Cormack, along with Jack Mitchell and Will Irons, are soldiers of the United States Marine Corps. Cormack was a great soldier and capable leader, and reached the rank of Sergeant in the corps, and would lead a marine team titled Badger. Second Korean War By July 10, 2054, Cormack, Will and Mitchell go to Seoul, South Korea to repel North Korean army out of the country. Despite destroying the gunship, Will sacrifices himself as he gets his arm stuck. Cormack sees the destruction, and helps Mitchell, who had loss his arm. Two weeks later in Arlington, Virginia, Mitchell and Cormack attend the funeral of Will with others. Cormack gave a speech about how Will was one of the best, and helped others carry his casket to his grave. While they walk, Cormack is interrupted by Jonathan Irons, the father of Will, who encourages Mitchell to join the Atlas Corporation. Despite Mitchell joining Atlas, Irons scorned Cormack when trying to dissuade Mitchell from not joining; only referring to him as "sergeant". Sentinel Cormack would join Sentinel Task Force under "Kingpin" McDonell, a group created to stop KVA threats, but later focused on stopping Atlas' rise to power. Cormack would reunite with Mitchell after rescuing him out of New Baghdad alongside Ilona after Irons' actions were revealed. Cormack aided Mitchell and Ilona from escaping, going under the alias "X" and leading to him and his group. Though Gideon and Joker found them, the former decided to let them go as he wasn't persuaded that Irons did any wrong doing. Cormack, Mitchell, Ilona, and Knox would infiltrate Irons' estate in a operation called Lone Wolf, and learned that Dr. Danois is working on Manticore, and that crates of it were headed to Antarctica. Cormack and Mitchell succeeded in escaping, placing a tracker on one of the planes before diving into the ocean below. They managed to get at least one content of Manticore, and works on to destroy a lumber factory somewhere on Bulgaria. Despite Cormack not trusting Gideon at first, the two earned each other's trust after completing the mission. Captured and Death Cormack later provide communication support and later himself during the Battle on the Golden Gate Bridge with an Armada of ships. During their major assault on New Baghdad, he managed to get out of blast radius of Manticore saving him from death. But they met again with Mitchell, Gideon and Illona at the camp, and then after that Cormack got shot by Jonathan Irons. the 4 managed to escape. and as they get out of there. His last words are "Don't Stop...." and died due to blood loss. Cormack was avenged by Mitchell, Gideon, and Ilona, who decided to launch a final attack on him. They succeeded in destroying the Manticore rockets, and Mitchell killed Irons for good. Mitchell states that the war against Atlas is far from over, implying that the corporation is still in control, and will fight back. Quotes }} Trivia *He stands at 6'0 ½ inch. *His primary weapon is the HBRa3. *Russell Richardson would voice Howard in another Call of Duty installment. *He is similar to John "Soap" MacTavish from the Modern Warfare series. **Both are called "hard bastards" by an ally (Gideon and John Price). **Both die from blood loss in front of the allies. **Both of their deaths are avenged, as their allies succeeded in killing the main antagonist (Jonathan Irons and Vladimir Makarov). Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Call of Duty Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Loyal Category:Selfless Category:Military Category:Lawful Good Category:Fighter Category:Pure Good Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Rescuers Category:Big Good Category:Leaders Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Determinators Category:Strong-Willed Category:Damsels